


Moments in Vibrant Hues

by pineapple_tea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Spanking, Top Zayn, Vibrators, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_tea/pseuds/pineapple_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam rides Zayn in a hotel room, and Zayn has a present for him. </p><p>or: Actually Nothing But Porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Vibrant Hues

**Author's Note:**

> title from Coffee by Miguel

Zayn’s eyes flutter, lips part, head tilts back, neck bared. All for Liam. Liam Payne, who is working himself on Zayn’s cock breathlessly, wriggling in Zayn’s lap with red bitten lips and sweat-dark curls sticking to his forehead. The bright summer air fills the room through the wide windows, and below, over the sharp edge of a cliff, spreads the slow oscillation of the sea, waves diamond-tipped until they splash over the wide horizon.

 

“So good, babe,” murmurs Zayn, bringing his cigarette to his lips, propping it there to grab Liam’s hip, and letting the smoke wash over his tongue as Liam moans quietly, clinging to Zayn’s shoulder, fingers digging into Zayn’s shoulder blade, the other hand cupping his ribs.

 

Liam is so hard. So, so hard. The red flush of his cock brushes against his tummy, and slaps against Zayn’s when Liam bounces a little faster, the fat head smacking precome to Zayn’s abs. Zayn uses the hand on his hip to tug Liam a little closer on his lap, and Liam clenches around him suddenly, a soft little grunt at the back of his throat betraying the way the slight change in angle has Zayn brushing his prostate perfectly.

 

Zayn grins up at him, cig held between his teeth, and then reaches up to pull it out of his mouth, exhaling slowly, smirk unwavering on his lips, and reaches over to tap the cherry out in the conveniently placed ashtray on the bedside table.  

 

Liam watches the whole time, eyelids heavy, mouth parted. The hand on his hip moves around to his ass, and Zayn gives him a bit of a squeeze. Liam licks over his lips, huffing a laugh, and Zayn grins up at him with soft eyes and a tongue pressing pink and sweet to the back of his teeth.

 

“C’n spank me a bit, if you want,” says Liam, and tucks his face into Zayn’s neck with a tiny smile, breathing him in. Zayn can feel the hot little exhale over his collarbone, and he strokes his hand down Liam’s back.

 

“Thought you were my good boy, Li?” he teases, rubbing a finger down between Liam’s cheeks until he catches on Liam’s stretched rim, and runs his fingertip over it until he can feel Liam’s shaky exhale, can feel the beat of Liam’s heartbeat, fast, against his own.

 

“Wanna-” says Liam, and he has to close his mouth and swallow before he speaks again, voice too unsteady. “Wanna be good. Wanna squeeze around you. Wanna feel you inside me.”

 

“Oh baby,” Zayn breathes, cupping the curve of Liam’s ass, stroking at the crease of his thigh. Liam arches his back as much as he can, tucked into Zayn. His cock slicks so well between their stomachs, getting them all wet as Liam moves slowly, smoothly on top of him. “Course I’ll spank you. Give you what you need, yeah?”

 

Liam nods into Zayn’s neck, and Zayn can feel his smile in the press of lips that Liam drops on the curve of his shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispers, and Zayn shivers hot all over for a second.

 

“You want it now, or your present first?” asks Zayn, stroking up and down Liam’s back again, reaching for the drawer in the bedside table.

 

Liam hesitates for a moment, eyes on the drawer. “Um,” he says, voice a bit scratchy. He pulls back from Zayn’s neck, blinking at him with wide brown eyes, looking so lovely and flushed. “Want the spanking first. Please.”

 

Zayn loves this. Loves when Liam can’t even speak in full sentences, his usual long, passionate ramblings shaved down to necessities. It makes it so easy for Zayn to give Liam what he needs.

 

“Alright, babe,” Zayn concedes, and gives Liam a little tap. “Why don’t you hop off a mo, ride me the other way, like. Can get at you harder that way.”

 

Liam bites his lip, brow furrowed, and then does what Zayn had suggested, but pulls off slowly until only the head is tucked in the tight heat of him. He squeezes once, and Zayn’s mind goes completely blank for as second, before Liam pulls off completely, a little grin on his lips, eyes crinkled.

 

“Think we’re clever do we?” says Zayn, unable to hide his smile. “Come on, get back on my cock where you belong, babe.” He wraps his hand around the base, offering it to Liam, who straddles Zayn’s thighs. Zayn grabs one of Liam’s ass cheeks, and pulls it wide, exposing Liam’s opened hole. He licks over his lips at the sight, thumbing at it so he can watch it clench greedily around nothing.

 

“Please,” whispers Liam, so quiet it’s almost inaudible, as Zayn presses his thumb slowly into the hot, puffed rim of him.

 

“If you’ve got something to say, should say it properly, darling,” says Zayn, smirking, pushing his thumb in easily to the base, and reaching his fingers down to tug at Liam’s balls. Liam’s hole twitches so well around him, and he rubs the leaking head of his cock over Liam’s ass cheek to watch him squirm.

 

“Please, let me have your cock again,” says Liam, a little more clearly this time, except his head is dropped so only the slight curve of his neck is visible between his muscled shoulders.

 

“Yeah, alright,” says Zayn, stroking inside Liam for a moment, before pulling out. “Take anything I give you so well, don’t you, babe?”

 

“Mhmm,” says Liam, wriggling before Zayn’s even got his cock in him, trying to twitch his hips back on nothing as Zayn slicks his dripping cockhead between Liam’s cheeks. It snubs against Liam’s hole, and has Liam whining for it before Zayn even presses in. When he does give Liam what he needs, it’s slowly, watching Liam’s pink rim open around him right to the base.

 

“What a good lad,” says Zayn quietly, staring openly at the golden shift of Liam’s back muscles, and the way his arse takes Zayn’s cock so fucking well. “You settled, babe? My prick in you deep enough?”

 

“Shit,” whimpers Liam, rotating his hips a bit. “Yeah, feels so good, Zee.”

 

“What a good boy,” says Zayn, and drags his fingernails down the beautiful curve of Liam’s back, leaving a trail of pink, possessive marks on the skin. “So pretty on my dick, love.”

 

Liam squirms on him, letting out a rough, low sound at the slow scratch of Zayn’s nails. “Fuck,” he says, throaty and deep.

 

“Bit of a slut for pain, aren’t you, Li?” says Zayn casually, digging his fingernails in as he grips Liam’s hip.

 

Liam huffs a bright laugh, almost in surprise. There’s a sudden wash of need to see the way that laugh makes a home on Liam’s face, and Zayn catches Liam’s chin, nudges it until Liam is looking over his shoulder at him, perched on his cock, smiling so bright.

 

“Yeah,” says Liam, lips thick and pink and slick, looking a bit dazed with a dazzling smile. “S’pose I am.”

 

Zayn smiles up at him, and runs his index finger over the smooth, shiny curve of Liam’s bottom lip, Zayn’s mouth parting in awe when Liam sucks it into his mouth. “None of that, now,” he says after a difficult swallow. “Can’t spank you proper if you’re too busy sucking my fingers like you’re desperate for something else. I already gave you my cock today, babe. Don’t be greedy.”

 

Liam moans, eyes fluttering shut, and lets Zayn’s finger drop from his mouth.

 

Immediately, Zayn’s hand lands with a harsh slap on Liam’s ass. The shock of it has Liam crying out, and clenching around Zayn’s cock beautifully. Zayn can see the need for it in the way his lower back muscles twitch, dimples at the base flexing, like his whole body is desperate to keep him inside.

 

“Fuck,” says Zayn. “Got a bright red handprint now. Got my mark on you. Mine, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, fuck,” pants out Liam, thighs tensing as he sits up and circles back down on Zayn’s dick.

 

“What a good boy,” murmurs Zayn, smoothing over the red print. “Wish you could see it, see my hand on you.” He cups the hot skin, digging his thumb in slightly. “Maybe sometime I’ll get my phone out. Get a proper film of you taking your spanking so good, Li.” Liam makes a soft, cut-off noise at that. Zayn smirks. “Have you watch,” he continues, “maybe I’ll have you finger yourself as I’m spanking you. Get you to squeeze so tight around your own fingers. Feel how bad you need it.”  He spreads Liam’s cheeks to watch his dick disappear into the smooth push and pull of Liam’s swollen rim.

 

“Fuck,” whimpers Liam, “ _fuck_ , Zayn."

 

“Dunno if you’ll even get to your present at this rate,” comments Zayn, and then lands another slap across Liam’s other cheek, feeling him jerk around him again.

 

“Please,” breathes Liam, and Zayn gives him what he needs, smacking Liam’s skin again and again until it turns a blushing pink, almost red, the faint imprints of his fingers visible. Liam’s ass jiggles with every slap, and he’s working himself on Zayn’s cock almost frantically now, every time he sits fully on it, he lets out these little breathless whimpers.

 

“Fuck, m’close,” says Liam as Zayn strokes a soft hand down his side.

 

Zayn grabs Liam’s hips in response, and holds him so Zayn’s cock is deep-seated inside him, holding Liam’s pink hole open and greedy as Liam squirms.

 

“You’re so needy, love. Come sit back on me a mo’,” Zayn suggests, but the tone of his voice - steady, warm, solid - leaves no real room for argument. Liam shivers.

 

Liam leans back against Zayn’s chest slowly. Zayn gets propped against the pillows so he can look down Liam’s body to where Liam is drooling drippy precome all over his own stomach, the hair trailing down to the base of his cock sticky and shiny.

 

Zayn nudges Liam’s legs apart with his own, until Liam’s thighs are well spread. “Want your present now, babe?” he asks quietly, nosing along Liam’s jaw, breathing the words into his sweat-gleaming skin.

 

“Fuck,” mumbles Liam, brushing their noses together, eyes closed as they breathe in each other’s air, his hand coming up to cup the back of Zayn’s neck to have him closer. “Wanna come so bad. Please lemme come, Zee.” He squeezes intermittently around Zayn’s cock, like he can’t even control his body anymore.

 

“Not yet, babe. Doin’ so good for me though, Leeyum,” he praises with a smile, nipping at the skin of Liam’s shoulder until Liam is giggling lazily on top of him, arching his back with a smile. “My beautiful boy,” breathes Zayn over Liam’s flushes skin as he tucks an arm around Liam’s side to keep him steady, and then reaches over to flick open the bedside drawer. He pulls out a little white thing.

 

Liam makes a soft noise when Zayn shifts back into place, and widens his legs.

 

“What is it?” asks Liam, his own hand drawing soft circles under the head of his cock, and when he sees that Zayn isn’t going to tell him off for it, he wraps his hand around himself, and strokes himself firmly and slowly, thumb sliding through the slick at the tip. He wriggles under the stimulation from his own hand, working himself back on Zayn’s cock as Zayn watches.

 

Zayn waits until Liam’s mouth drops open to carefully grasp Liam’s wrist and move his hand away.

 

“It’s like you don’t even want your present, babe,” he says, kissing over Liam’s jaw and down his neck.

 

“No, wan’ it,” mumbles Liam. He can’t stop touching Zayn, fingers buried in his hair, other warm palm at his hip, then sliding down his wrist to lace their fingers together.

 

Zayn brings their joined hands to rest at the centre of Liam’s chest, and gives him a quick kiss on the slick skin of his neck.

 

Liam bares his throat easily to him, relaxing. “Oh, there’s a good boy,” murmurs Zayn.

 

With a bit of one-handed difficulty, he gets the little vibrator attached to his index finger, and flicks it on. There’s a low hum, and Liam blinks at it in confusion. Zayn slides his thumb soothingly over Liam’s knuckles.

 

“See if you like it, yeah?” says Zayn, holding it up for Liam to see with a droll smile.

 

Liam giggles, but spreads his thighs wider.

 

Having been inside Liam for a bit without moving at all, Zayn is getting used to the feeling. It’s slightly odd, but kind of hot, the way he’s just filling Liam up.

 

He taps his buzzing fingertip to the end of Liam’s nose briefly, watching Liam tilt his head back and laugh with a bright smile of his own, before tracing it down over his skin, sketching over his throat. Liam tries to hold still but can’t quite. “Tickles,” he says quietly, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Give us a mo’ yeah?” says Zayn, nipping at the curve of Liam’s shoulder. He touches the vibrator to one of Liam’s nipples, and Liam gasps quietly, and then nods, eyes closed.

 

“Look so good, Li,” says Zayn, lips just brushing his skin. He plays around with Liam’s nipples, squeezing between the vibrator and his thumb and giving it a light tug until Liam is whining, begging with pretty little hitched breaths and twitches of his hips down on  Zayn’s cock. The flush on his cheeks has spread, pink and sweet, over the sweat-gleaming skin of his chest, and his thighs are splayed as wide as he can get them, marks left by Zayn’s mouth fading to almost nothing.

 

Zayn gives an abrupt thrust of his hips, knocking the breath out of Liam for a moment, a punched-out, “ _ah_ ,” falling from his throat, and all at once Zayn presses his buzzing fingertip to the tip of Liam’s cock, and it twitches. Zayn watches, mesmerized, as the precome leaks, drizzles from the slit, the vibrator coming away gleaming, the head of his cock a shiny mess.

 

“Zayn,” Liam gasps, and it’s barely a word, Liam writhing all over him, pressing himself down on Zayn’s dick as much as he can in the position he’s in, rendered helpless by their tangled hands pressed against his chest, and a finger slowly running up and down the thick vein on the underside of his cock. He moans, a high pitched, rich thing, and turns to tuck his face into Zayn’s neck, mouthing at the skin and making these sweet, mad noises.

 

“Shit, babe,” Zayn says, but his voice sounds all scratched up, and he has to clear it. “You like it?”

 

“S’mad,” whimpers Liam, and then his red mouth drops open in a rough moan as he cants his hips up to meet it, legs shaking and twitching uncontrollably, muscles shifting beautifully.

 

Zayn has to press his face into Liam’s neck, and breathe his scent in with a rough inhale, clinging to Liam’s fingers a bit desperately with the way Liam is shaking apart on his cock. “Babe,” he says, lips on Liam’s skin, pink tongue sliding sweet over the tendons of Liam’s neck. “So pretty. Feel so good on me dick, sweetheart. Got such a greedy arse don’t you, darling.”

 

Liam lets out a slightly hysterical laugh, and pulls their joined hands up to his lips, slack lips sliding hot moans over Zayn’s knuckles.

 

Zayn rubs soft circles just under the head of Liam’s dick, watching it twitch and drool a shimmering line of precome onto his abs.

 

“Please, please c’n I come?,” Liam asks again, desperation in his voice as he writhes, big eyed and flushed, shock creeping into his tone like he doesn’t even know what to do with himself, clutching Zayn’s hand like a safety net. His toes are curling, heels sliding in the sheets, back arching as much as possible. His tummy clenches, and Zayn’s eyes rove over the vee of his hips, to where Liam’s cock so fucking hard with the way Zayn is playing with the tip, rolling the vibrator all over the messy head, the blushing red tip. “ _Fuck_ ,” he sobs, against Zayn’s hand as Zayn pinches under the head softly, vibrations inescapable.

 

Zayn slides two fingers into Liam’s mouth, and Liam sucks on them, noises muffled now but no less wrecked. Zayn kisses up to Liam’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “You gonna come all over yourself, babe? Is your pretty dick gonna twitch for me, gonna cover yourself in white?”

 

“Mhmm,” Liam whines around Zayn’s fingers, still clinging to his hand, pink-cheeked, brow furrowed.

 

“Want you to bounce on my dick afterwards, with y’r tummy all shiny, prick still covered in come,” says Zayn.

 

Liam lets out a muffled sound around Zayn’s fingers that could have been a ‘please’.

 

“Yeah,” says Zayn, “come on, darling. Be a good boy for me, Li.” He watches as Liam squirms, thighs tensing, and murmurs encouragements into his skin. “Me perfect boy. Come on, babe, wanna see you lose it. Cover yourself in it, sweetheart.”

 

Liam’s mouth parts around Zayn’s fingers, tongue soft and hot as he cries out, back arching and he comes in thick spurts, white glistening down his chest, and dripping down the red flush of his cock. He squeezes so tight around Zayn that Zayn’s vision blanks for a second, mind going silent, before relaxing completely with a low moan.

 

“Fuck,” says Zayn hoarsely, and flicks the vibrator off before dropping it to the side table. He strokes Liam’s side until Liam’s eyes blink back open, tongue sweeping over his dry lips. “Arlight, Li?” asks Zayn.

 

“Zayn,” says Liam, and there’s a long blink.

 

“You speechless, love?” laughs Zayn.

 

There’s a pause. Liam huffs a quiet laugh. “A bit, yeah.”

 

“Well you don’t have to talk to fuck yourself on my dick, babe,” says Zayn, poking Liam’s cheek.

 

Liam laughs, eyelids drooping, before he heaves himself up, Zayn placing a steadying hand on his lower back. When Liam gets himself sat properly on Zayn’s cock again, Zayn gets two handfuls of his still-red arse, the stray fingers of a pink handprint still visible.

 

“Come on, Li, bounce on it,” he says, smile pressing his tongue against his teeth. “I know you love it like this, when you get all shivery on my prick, like.”

 

“Christ,” says Liam, and it sounds like he’s blushing as he braces himself on Zayn’s thighs. “Your mouth is bloody filthy.”

 

“Makes you come proper hard though, yeah?” says Zayn, spreading Liam’s cheeks with his palms to watch.

 

Liam doesn’t answer, and Zayn thinks he might be rolling his eyes, but he doesn’t really mind, because Liam starts to work himself on Zayn’s cock. His back muscles flex as he fucks his pink arse slowly up and down on the thickness of Zayn’s prick, letting out little sighs when he sinks down to the base. The curve of his body undulates when he sits all the way in Zayn’s lap, circling his hips.

 

It doesn’t take Zayn long to come, watching Liam -- shivery and beautiful, with Zayn’s handprints on his ass and sweat gleaming over his shoulders -- fuck himself on Zayn’s dick.

 

He lets Liam do the work, coming with an unintelligible groan that Liam laughs at. Liam eases himself off of Zayn’s cock, and Zayn pulls off the condom, tying it and dumping it in the bin, before wiping off his hands on his previously discarded shirt, and wiping the come off Liam’s stomach.

 

“We should have a quick kip,” says Liam, from where he’s collapsed into the pile of sheets they’d pushed to one side of the king mattress. He looks like a sex-flushed king, surrounded by all that ivory-white.

 

“We can go for a swim later, clean off proper, an’ that,” mumbles Zayn, tucking himself against Liam’s side.

 

“Hazza and Nialler were having drinks by the pool, I think. Lou’s out surfing. Might join him,” says Liam, pressing a line of soft kisses down Zayn’s throat.

 

“Kay,” says Zayn, tracing lazy patterns with the pads of his fingers over Liam’s abs. “Then we can come back here for shower sex. Wanna suck you.”

 

“S’pose I could make some time for that,” says Liam with a dopey smile on his face.

 

“Just a thought,” says Zayn.

 

“A very nice one, come to think of it,” says Liam. A pause. “Pun intended.”

 

“Shut y’r fuckin’ face,” says Zayn. Liam pokes his cheeks until he smiles again.

 

“M’sorry. I love you. Please suck me in the shower later,” says Liam, cheeks bunched with the force of his smile.

 

“Fine,” says Zayn. He buries his face in Liam’s right pec so he doesn’t have to look at Liam’s dumb face anymore. He doesn’t want to give the impression that after-sex puns are an acceptable practice.

 

“I know you love me too,” says Liam after a moment, and Zayn can hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Yeah, alright,” mumbles Zayn.

 

“What was that?” says Liam, burying his smile in Zayn’s hair.

 

“Love you too, you absolute wanker.”

 

They fall asleep slowly, and then all at once.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu @weighted-orange on tumblr bb


End file.
